Jenny 's New Perfect Match
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Jenny goes to college with unlikely human students again feeling down and out until she encounters another robot just her size, age and the opposite gender of her which puts her life against rude humans back in place.
1. Chapter 1

**Jenny's New Perfect Match**

Author's Note: I own the character Robotee Oiln Boltis.

Jenny was walking around the halls of Tremerton College. Feeling down to be back on track again studying and learning with humans that won't even accept her just for the way she is, she notices another robot pretty much feeling the same way too, just a little more confident. That's all. Thus, Jenny stared at this robot for a moment turning her depressed face into a smile. "Hmm.. He's kind of cute. I'll totally give him a try," she said to herself. "Hi," Jenny said after walking towards him. "Oh hello there. I didn't even know another robot even attends this school for humans," he replied. "Well I'm just glad you're surprised to just notice so," Jenny spitted back. "Anyways, my name is Jenny Wakeman. But you can call me XJ9. What's yours?" "Oh Boltis is the name. Robotee Oiln Boltis." "So Robotee, are you doing anything after school?" "Well I was just going to hang out at that mall I happen to pass by just before I got here," Robotee answered nervously. He never fell in love before his whole life. He doesn't even have a sense of romance at all although he is just a robot who has the greatest ability to thrive independently by himself with a little help from his friends in which he currently had to leave behind since he got transferred from another school for some official reason. A school that actually was specialized for robots and robots only. So he had no choice but to fit in a school only for humans. "Okay. I'll see you there," Jenny answered. After school, Jenny walked out of the school building feeling happier than she ever has felt and headed straight for the mall. She wanders around inside the mall until she eventually noticed Robotee sitting on one of the food court tables sipping a can of oil while eating metal objects. "Hi again," Jenny started. "Oh. It's you," he responded surprised. " You gave me quite a shock. I just almost thought you weren't going to be able to find me here over the crowd of all these humans," Robotee continued. "Well whatever," Jenny confirmed. "Hey where are you from by the way?" "I'm from some very small town in California that actually doesn't even have a name. But it's a place where robotics are a little more useful than here," he informed. "Interesting. I'm _from_ here which simply means that this is my hometown. Aside from that, I was built by a local female scientist name Dr. Nora Wakeman who is respectively my mom. Who were you built by?" "As a matter of fact, I was actually built in a factory. So I really don't have anyone who fictionally owns me. On top of that, I don't even have robot parents to tell you the truth." "That sounds pretty lonely," Jenny replied. "Well I'm used to it anyway as I always have been and as I intended to be." "Don't you have any friends at least?" Jenny asked with more care than she already provided. "I do in fact. But they're all robots too. No humans therefore I already know that just about none of them wants to be friends with robots just like us. I only work for humans. So I only have human coworkers, employers and employees." "Well I have some human friends on the contrary including my mom of course," Jenny replied. "Well you're just lucky yourself," Robotee answered trying to eliminate his shyness and nervousness from Jenny's presence. "Well at least _you're_ lucky _you_ don't have anyone to boss _you_ around," Jenny said. Robotee then looked at his clock installed in his body. "Oh. It's just about time for me to head back to my stay and recharge too. I'll see you later, Jenny. It was nice meeting you by the way." "Wait. You mind if I walk you home? Please?" Jenny pleaded. "Sure," Robotee responded nervous and shy again. Jenny began holding his hand. "Wait. Why are you holding my hand?" Robotee asked purposely confused. "Why not?" Jenny answered enthusiastically. "Oh alright," Robotee confirmed as he ended up doing so. They walked while they talked all the way until they reached Robotee's stay. "Well thanks for walking me back. I've never met such another robot who really cares this much for me," Robotee appreciated. "Oh you're very much welcome anytime," Jenny replied. "Well see you later," Robotee concluded. "You too," Jenny finished. He closed the door. Jenny subsequently turned away from the door and sighed happily then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenny's New Perfect Match Ch.2**

The weekdays passed to the weekend. Jenny took a walk up the street to Robotee's transportable home front, where he was practicing his military moves. "Hey Robotee!" "Oh. Hi Jenny." "What are you doing?" Jenny asked. "Just practicing my old warrior routine." "I see. Well I came to ask you if you want to go to the drive-in theater with me tonight." "Oh sure! I love drive-in theaters! It takes me back!" Robotee cheered in response. "Oh really?! You're not that old," Jenny laughed. "Well fictionally I am," Robotee corrected. " Right. Well see you tonight!" That night, Robotee was already exiting the front door of his home. Waiting for Jenny to arrive, he sees an old car pulling up as it appeared to be a remodeled 1957 Chevy Bel-Air convertible. Robotee thought it was just a stranger pulling over to his driveway until it got closer. It was Jenny. "Oh it's you," Robotee reconfirmed. "Well hop in, Boltis," Jenny drifted. He got in. "Nice car by the way. I didn't even know you drive this," Robotee commented. "Oh it's actually my mom's when she was young. At least it was hers. She just letted me have it since I re-embellished it myself. But thanks anyway." "Well you did a pretty good job remodeling it," Robotee added. "Thanks again!" Jenny repeated. In the meantime, they arrived at the drive-in theater, found a descent parking spot, and rolled down the windows plus the sunroof. "Hey. Jenny. You mind if I asked you something?" "Anything. Feel free to ask." "Where were you actually designed?" "I was actually designed in Japan. But I was imported and assembled here in America when my mom purchased my parts after doing thorough research and hard study on robotics." "Nice." The movie was about to start. Meanwhile, Jenny transformed one of her head tails into a satellite dish flashing rapidly in white at the same time Robotee activated his head antenna flashing slowly in red just so they can pick up the signal more. Yet they didn't even mind interrupting it. Jenny sipped her can of oil. "Here. Drink this," she tells Robotee. " Is that your oil?" He questioned. "M-hmm," Jenny mumbled yes. "Okay," He said easily as he started sipping it. "Holy nuts and bolts! This is delicious! This like the most delicious oil I've ever tasted! Tell me. What kind is this?" "It's the new Watashi Extreme. Made of 100% full Petroleum for the texture, 12 grams of Alkaline for the boost, and 12 grams of "metallic" Sodium for the ever pleasing taste." "Well where do you get these?" "I used to buy them at that Japanese market down the block but now that they actually got popular, I buy them at any store nearby." "Okay. Cool." They started watching the movie. Then Jenny sneezed. "Oh bless you, robo-girl," Robotee responded. "Whew. Thank you. It's been such a long while since I got in allergic contact with drive-in theater dust." "Well that's how it always has been for drive-in theaters." "That's true." Soon, the movie was done to the start of intermission until the next movie. "Hey Robotee. Come closer." "Okay," he replied nervously. "Now close your eyes." He did and at last, Jenny placed her lips on Robotee's as Doo Wop music began to play on the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenny's New Perfect Match Ch.3**

After school, Robotee was walking down the halls to Jenny. He saw another robot that almost looks like her until he noticed a slight difference. "Oh Hi, Robotee. This is my sister Janice XJ10, and Janice, this is my botfriend Robotee Oiln Boltis." "Well nice to meet you," Robotee greeted. "Hmm, he is kind of cute," Janice commented petting his nose. "Well I got to go," Janice finished. "Bye," Jenny said, then continued: "So Robotee, are you going to the dance this afternoon?" "I actually am. Are you?" "Absolutely." That afternoon, Robotee was nicely dressed especially in a collar and bow tie waiting for Jenny in the ballroom. Eventually, he saw her. "Oh there you are," Robotee started. "Yeah. Sorry I'm a little late," Jenny answered. The dance began to start with a current pop song. Jenny danced first because Robotee is not familiar with this kind of music. "Nice moves," he said. Then the music transitioned to a sixties Soul piece. So Robotee started dancing next. "Well nice moves of you. I didn't even know you like this kind of music," Jenny complimented. The music started fading into a fifties Rock 'n' Roll tune. Robotee started dancing again. Jenny, on the other hand, couldn't dance since she's not too familiar with that genre. "Aw man. I don't exactly know how to dance to tunes this stylistic," Jenny complained. "Here. I'll teach you," Robotee suggested. Subsequenty, he grabbed her by the hand and began teaching her step by step all the way up until the song ended. Then two of Robotee's favorite disco tunes came on one after the other: Marilyn McCoo and Billy Davis Jr.'s "You Don't Have To Be A Star" to The Stylistics' "Can't Give You Anything". "Hey I love this song!" Robotee cheered. Jenny was shocked when she saw him dancing so outstandingly. "Wow, Robotee! You're amazing. I can't even dance like that." Then Jenny decided to improvise. After those two disco tunes came a Doo Wop ballad for the slow couple sway. "(Sigh) You look so old yet you are young as I am," Jenny blushed. Robotee just laughed a little. Hours later, the dance was over. "Hey. You mind if I spend the night at your place? Pretty please?" Jenny asked kindly. "Sure," Robotee answered nervously. They walked hand in hand to his place. "Come on in," Robotee escorted. When Jenny entered this home of her boyfriend, she noticed that it looks like the forties, fifties, and sixties. "Well make yourself at home," Robotee commanded with respect. "Nice place by the way," Jenny followed as she propped on the couch and started her recharger. So did Robotee. They greeted each other goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenny's New Perfect Match Ch.4**

Author's Note: I hand wrote this while waiting in class one morning. But then I decided to type the rest at home.

The next day after school, Jenny asked Robotee if he wants to visit her house. He simply said "sure". So he did. Entering in, Robotee was amazed to see it filled with Japanese symbols. "Oh. So you are Japanese American," he exclaimed. "Well I didn't know you can read them without even looking at the translations," Jenny replied. "That's actually because back in the fictional forties, I had to be able to read them accurately during World War II when the Americans and the Japanese were fighting each other hard," Robotee informed. "Yeah. I remember studying about World War II especially back in high school," Jenny drifted. "It was rather sad," she continued.

Later in the day, Robotee was allowed to shower in Jenny's bathroom both in water and then in wax. While doing so, Jenny was taking care of herself over the sink. Robotee started singing tunes of his favorite genres. First, he sang Somewhere Beyond The Sea. Then he sang Volare. Next, he transitioned to a tune of another genre: Itty Bitty Pretty One. After that, he sang a Doo Wop variation of A Sunday Kind Of Love. Last but not least, he crooned Hermans Hermits Something Tells Me I'm Into Something Good. Due to this incident of Robotee singing song after song, Jenny just smiled bigger after every song with her eyes glancing at the shower curtain.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny's New Perfect Match Ch.5 Author's Note: I hand wrote this while waiting for a central library to open. Then I typed the rest at home. Many months have passed to the end of the semester. Jenny and Robotee already had their cap and gowns on. "I'm so ready for this", Jenny said with confidence. "Well me too", Robotee added. "Yeah. I actually can't believe we deserved this to happen", Jenny was amazed. "And I think it's all thanks to you", she continued. "Well, you know me very well now", Robotee concluded. Later, the two were at the graduation ceremony simply taking place on campus. The host was a student. After the human graduating students were called to walk, Jenny and Robotee attained excitement to be the next ones called. "Alright, next we have two robots. Yes, two robots—who have received the greatest credit to pass this college for humans. Please give it up for Jenny Wakeman XJ9 and Robotee Oiln Boltis!" The crowd cheers in shocking amazement. So next, all of the students including the two robots threw their caps up in the air. After the ceremony was over, Jenny and Robotee went back home to recharge at Jenny's house. Robotee was confused when he saw a broken control panel on the wall. "Hey, what's up with that control panel?" He asked. "Oh, that's for my sprinkler system. Sheldon messed it up. He was trying to impress me in some way. So yeah, I do need to get that thing fixed", Jenny replied. In the meantime, it was shower time. Jenny was first thanks to Robotee and his kindness. While in the shower, Jenny began singing. She was mostly singing in Japanese, but she was also singing a little bit in English. That night, the two went out for a date at the shopping mall. Then they went for a movie at the drive-in theater again.


	6. Chapter 6

JennyJenny Wakeman XJ9. Do you wish Robotee Oiln Boltis to be your lovely wedded husband?Yes. I sure doAnd Robotee Oiln Boltis. Do you wish Jenny Wakeman XJ9 to be your lovely wedded wife?Yes I doWell then, I now pronounced you bot and wifeAlright, Boltis! Whoo!s relatives shouted. Pretty much everyone was there. As the couple began to walk down the aisle, Brad and Sheldon were crying hard. t believe this happened!Aww, come here, you twoVega?! Is that you?! How did you ever make it back alive?! Well it was your mom who rebuilt meShe happened to have her own copy of my design file sketchesBut why didn** Jenny put back. s all,**So this is your newly pronounced loverbot?Yes he isWell he** Vega blushed petting his face. **

**After the mass and the reception, Jenny pulled out a remote which condensed her house into a pocket size device after Robotee did his house similarly. s been really great living with you guys**So long, XJ9(Sigh)**, Jenny sniffed back. Till then, Jenny and Robotee jumped in their s closed ones waved still crying tears of joy. **

**The robot couple cruised some miles further east of Tremorton to an open area so that no rude humans would disturb them. The radio was on playing Itty Bitty Pretty One. The two began talking about their future while cruising. After many hours of driving, they finally found an open area that best suited their preference. The robot couple departed from their vehicle and began unpacking to build their house. Its house, and half of Robotee**Well, mission accomplishedYup. We are officially homeOh you are so right! Come here!The Ends River Of Dreams (I just thought that song perfectly matched this scene). The credits begin rolling at the same time the camera slowly zooms out up until its house. Next, the camera slowly scrolls up into the sky filled with white clouds. Then it ends with a dedication note after the credits roll.


End file.
